babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 BSC calendar
The 1991 BSC Wall Calendar was the second of five BSC Calendars produced by Scholastic. It included family portraits of each BSC member, wipe-off memo board that can be used again and again, and two full pages of brand-new stickers. Images on each page *January - #41 Mary Anne vs. Logan (no book name) *February - #31 Dawn's Wicked Stepsister *March - #46 Mary Anne Misses Logan (no book name) *April - #28 Welcome Back, Stacey! *May - #29 Mallory and the Mystery Diary *June - #27 Jessi and the Superbrat *July - #33 Claudia and the Great Search *August - #32 Kristy and the Secret of Susan *September - #30 Mary Anne and the Great Romance *October - #47 Mallory on Strike (no book name) *November - Original Artwork of the baby-sitters in their meeting room (same as the cover of the 1990 BSC calendar) *December - Super Special #5 California Girls! *Stoneybrook Family Portraits - Two pages of seven black-and-white pictures of each baby-sitter's family *Wipe-Off Board *1991 and 1992 yearly calendar Stoneybrook Family Portraits Two pages of the calendar included six portraits of each baby-sitter's family. Angelo Tillery drew these images as well as most of the interior illustrations in the series. These family portraits were reproduced in the End-of-Book Scrapbooks found in the 1995 reprints of the main series. *Kristy's family: Watson Brewer, Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer, Nannie, Charlie Thomas, Sam Thomas, David Michael Thomas, Karen Brewer, Andrew Brewer, Emily Michelle Brewer, Boo-Boo, Shannon *Claudia's family: John Kishi, Rioko Kishi, Mimi Yamamoto, Janine Kishi *Mary Anne and Dawn's family: Richard Spier, Sharon Spier, Jeff Schafer, Tigger Spier *Stacey's family: Maureen Spencer, Edward McGill *Mallory's family: Dee Pike, John Pike, Adam Pike, Jordan Pike, Byron Pike, Vanessa Pike, Nicky Pike, Margo Pike, Claire Pike *Jessi's family: Janice Ramsey, John Ramsey, Becca Ramsey, Squirt Ramsey, Cecelia Parker Kristy Thomas Brewer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Kristy's family Claudia Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Claudia's family Mary Anne Spier Dawn Schafer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Mary Anne and Dawn's family Stacey McGill Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Stacey's family Mallory Pike Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Mallory's family Jessi Ramsey Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Jessi's family Gallery Monthly Images 1991 calendar January image BSC41 Mary Anne vs Logan.jpg|'January' #41 Mary Anne vs. Logan 1991 calendar February image BSC31 Dawns Wicked Stepsister.jpg|'February' #31 Dawn's Wicked Stepsister 1991 cal March image image BSC46 Mary Anne Misses Logan.jpg|'March' #46 Mary Anne Misses Logan 1991 calendar April image BSC28 Welcome Back Stacey.jpg|'April' #28 Welcome Back, Stacey! 1991 calendar May image BSC29 Mallory Mystery Diary.jpg|'May' #29 Mallory and the Mystery Diary 1991 calendar June image BSC27 Jessi Superbrat.jpg|'June' #27 Jessi and the Superbrat 1991 calendar July image BSC33 Claudia Great Search.jpg|'July' #33 Claudia and the Great Search 1991 calendar August image BSC32 Kristy Secret Susan.jpg|'August' #32 Kristy and the Secret of Susan 1991 calendar September image BSC30 Mary Anne Great Romance.jpg|'September' #30 Mary Anne and the Great Romance 1991 calendar October image BSC47 Mallory on Strike.jpg|'October' #47 Mallory on Strike 1991 calendar November image 1990 cal cover.jpg|'November' 1990 BSC calendar cover 1991 calendar December image SS5 California Girls.jpg|'December' SS#5 California Girls! Ending Pages 1991 calendar Family Portraits Dawn Mary Anne Claudia Kristy jpg.jpg|Stoneybrook Family Portraits - Mary Anne and Dawn's family, Claudia's family, Kristy's family 1991 calendar Family Portraits Stacey Jessi Mallory.jpg|Stoneybrook Family Portraits - Stacey's family, Jessi's family, Mallory's family 1991 calendar Wipe-Off Board.jpg|Wipe-Off Board 1991-2 yearly calendar.jpg|1991-1992 yearly calendars Other Images BSC 1991 calendar bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|Ad for the 1991 calendar from book 36. 1991 calendar stickers left.jpg|Stickers (left) 1991 calendar stickers right.jpg|Stickers (right) Category:Calendars Category:Merchandise